


the end of you

by lester_sheehan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lester_sheehan/pseuds/lester_sheehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble set somewhere within the cancer arc- most likely near the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the end of you

They’re in the middle of a case when it happens. 

The first tell-tale sign appears as she reaches to withdraw her gun, hands frantic. The creature closes the distance between them, running at her with nails like knives and eyes that could pierce through lead. A pain unlike that she’s ever felt before comes pouring into her brain, filling it with acid, a burning rush spreading down into her lungs. 

Her hand shoots up, finger on the trigger, and as she looks down the length of the gun, she realises just how much she’s shaking. The bullet misses.

In the split second during which she realises her mistake, the weight of the thought hits her like glass, slicing her skin. Fear seeps slowly into her heart.

“Scully!” The sound of Mulder’s voice separates her from her thoughts. He crashes into her side, shoving her to the ground, body covering Scully’s own. He shoots until he’s sure it’s dead; he doesn’t falter, not once. 

Then he’s scrambling to his feet, hands outstretched to pull her up. The minute he’s sure she’s stable, he lets go. She tries to search his face, but it’s far too dark to see, and so she follows his footsteps out into the light. 

“You’re pretty quiet back there, Scully,” he says, and she can almost picture the worry on his face. “Usually you’ve come up with an explanation by now.” There’s a pause, and when she doesn’t reply, he continues. “Are you okay?”

There’s a harshness in her throat, and Scully dares not attempt to speak. Mulder’s footsteps are fading gently, like smoke dissipating into air. In her head, the pain’s becoming unbearable.

And then she feels it.

Raising a hand to her nose, she wipes away the steady trickle of blood, smearing it across her face. She tries to say his name, to call out to him, but she can’t. 

Perhaps he notices the lack of movement behind him- perhaps he simply _knows_ \- but whatever causes Mulder to turn back, to reach out and place a hand on her shoulder, saves her in that moment. 

“Scully?” He says her name again, desperately trying to lead her outside. They’re only a few feet away now, so close that she can see the cave exit.

Foggily, she reaches out for his hand, fingers slipping through his. And then she’s falling. 

Mulder catches her before she reaches the ground, one arm hooked around her waist. Pulling her into his arms, holding her closely, he breaks into a run. With each step, he tries amiably to keep her head still, but he can’t slow down. He can’t stop moving.

As he stumbles outside, breathing heavily, he falls to his knees. He lays her down in the thick grass, keeping her head on his lap, digging into his pocket. Scully’s hand covers his own, the movement causing him to still.

Her eyes are open, staring up at him, and he thinks for a moment that he might cry. In relief- in sadness- he doesn’t know, but the tears sting like venom and beg to be spilt. 

“I’m okay,” she says, voice rattling. “Just let me sit up.” 

“ _Okay?_ Scully, you’re-” He cuts off in disbelief, swallows his fear. “Scully, you’re not okay.”

She licks her lips and attempts to rise, pushing away Mulder’s hand, wincing as her body screams in protest. “I told you what the doctors said. I’m fi-”

“Don’t say it.” Defeat rings through his words.

She turns, now kneeling, to face him directly. His face is red and his breathing is yet to settle. The sun begins to rise behind him, colour spilling out in all directions, like paint across a canvas. Placing a hand on his knee, she leans closer and says, “I’m fine.” 

It doesn’t convince him. 

She’s the first to stand but Mulder quickly follows suit, arms lingering around her, in fear that she may fall again. Scully straightens her blouse and breathes in deeply, turns away from Mulder’s gaze. “I’ll meet you in the car,” she says, and he watches her leave with a pit in his stomach. 

The air is getting chillier, so much so that Scully reaches for the heater and twists the switch. She has the window open an inch, valiantly attempting to get a hold of herself. In the mirror, she removes the smeared blood and dirt- even goes so far as to retouch her makeup. And now, sitting alone, waiting for Mulder to clear things up with the local PD, an ache grips her chest. She feels hollow. 

There’s a loud tap on the window- which, despite everything, causes her to jump- and then Mulder’s slotting in beside her, sticking the keys in the ignition. His eyes flit to where she sits; she moves her head towards the window. 

“Hey,” he whispers, eyebrows furrowing. “It’s me.”

“Just drive, Mulder."

A few seconds pass. “Are you su-?”

“I want to get out of here,” she says, and her voice cracks on the last word. 

He starts the car. 

Neither one speaks until they’re outside Skinner’s office, waiting to be called in. There’s something between them now, something shared, and Scully’s never felt so vulnerable. She’s looking into the face of death, and all that she can think to say is that… she doesn’t want to go. She doesn’t want him to see her this way. 

She senses that Mulder’s about to speak before he does, can tell by the way he turns slightly in her direction and bites the inside of his cheek. “How bad has it gotten?” 

Scully can’t quite meet his eyes. “I can deal with it.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“It doesn’t need to,” she snaps, eyebrows raised. A few stares are shot their way, but she simply runs a hand through her hair and sighs, turning from their view. Her voice is quiet now as she says, “I’m dying, Mulder." The words are gentle, winged. "And there’s nothing that you can do to save me.”

He’s never looked so broken. “I won’t stop trying, Scully. I swear I wo-”

“You need to,” she says: resolute, accepting. “You need to see that you have to let me go.” Her lip wobbles and she closes her eyes tight. When she opens them again, her face is hard and her hands have stopped their shaking. “We need to go in.”

He grabs her arm before they reach the door, clings to her like a lifesaver. “I won’t give up.”

She doesn’t turn back. “Then this will be the end of you.”


End file.
